the black wolf and the white fox :
by killer intent wolf
Summary: Summary: what if the fourth was able to stay alive for the cost of another soul of his choosing. I'm going to chose orochimaru, and Maddara to go bye bye. Naruto and Kobune iare trained by all the jonin senseis except kakashi. title change
1. the beginning

Another naruto time line

Summary: what if the fourth was able to stay alive for the cost of another soul of his choosing. I'm going to chose orochimaru-teme, and maddara to go bye bye. Naruto and kobune are trained by all the jonin senseis except kakashi-teme. In addition, itachi didn't kill his clan but they were killed, itachi was on a mission. The yamanka clan and the namikaze clan have set an arranged marriage so this is going to be a naruino fic. Sakura gets the stupid teme (Sasuke) but they are killed on the mission to the mist. Zabuza and haku live in this fic.

Disclaimer: I do not own naruto, but I do own the oc in this fan fiction.

Sasuke: Wait why don't I get to live long

K.i. wolf: shut it at least u get to have itachi

Sakura: don't talk to Sasuke-Kun like that

K.i. wolf: shut it before I get ino to beat you to a pulp

(Sakura shuts up and runs off with Sasuke)

K.i wolf: Finally, I thought they would never leave! On with the story.

The mighty kyubbi and jubbi roar into the night mad with rage. 'Reaper death seal' the summoning justu that brings the reaper out was heard throughout the battlefield. "What do you need?" The reaper bellowed. "To seal the kyubbi and jubbi into my sons naruto and kobune." The fourth called out. "This will cost you your life…unless" "unless what!" "You pick two others to take your place." "That's easy; I pick orochimaru, and maddara uchia!" "Offer accepted. Also for the trouble I will give the jubbi's eyes to your sons and you as a kekki genkai." In flash of light, the reaper was gone and word reached the leaf of orochimaru's death.

(Five years later)

Screams were heard from the uchia compound throughout the night. ANBU were seen running from the compound.

(Switch to the compound)

Sasuke sits over his mother and father's dead bodies crying. Until he feels a hand on his shoulder, he turns around with his sharigan blazing on one tomoe spinning "hey Sasuke your sharigan is active." Sasuke is surprised to see itachi standing behind him. "Itachi!" Sasuke hugs itachi. "come on lets go see the hokage". They run to tell the fourth what happened.

Later at the hokage tower

"what!" his eyes turn into the of the jubbi. Itachi and sauke shake in absolute fear. "Its true sir" itachi barely saying without stuttering replies. "damn council, kakashi I have a message for you to give the council." Kakashi wearing his ANBU uniform steps out of the wall. "yes lord hokage." "Tell the civilian council that they are disbanded and have some of your men kill them please." "hai lord hokage." Kakashi disappeared in a swirl of leafs. "you two may go now." "hai" itachi nudges Sasuke. "h-hai." They walk out of the office and back to the compound.

**Please review and tell me if I can improve. K.i wolf signing – ****maddara**** and ****orochimaru**** hold on why are we not in this.**

**Shikamaru****: Because its to troublesome **

**Rory : now back off and we won't kill you**

**M and o : die, striking shadow snake, ****amaratsu****.**

**K.i. wolf : time stop**

**puts ****orochimaru**** in front of ****maddara**

**time go**

**m and o : ahhhhhhhhhhhhh.**

**Rory :yeah wither away. Why not take ****maddara**** eyes?**

**K.i. wolf : go for it**

**Rory rips out maddara's eyes and absorbs their power. Now I have control over you ****jubbi****.**

**Jubbi**** : ****grrrrrrrr**

**As I was saying review .**


	2. authors note

Author's note :

sorry but I changed a few things like naruto's brother is going to be kobune (boat). The name just sounds better 'boat in the storm' and another thing naruto is taking the name uzumaki while kobune uses namikaze. That is all.


	3. Chapter 2

Summary: what if the fourth was able to stay alive for the cost of another soul of his choosing. I'm going to chose Orochimaru-teme, and Maddara to get eaten. Naruto and Kobune are trained by all the jonin senseis except Kakashi-teme. In addition, Itachi didn't kill his clan but they were killed, itachi was on a mission. The Yamanka clan and the Namikaze clan have set an arranged marriage so this is going to be a naruino fic. Sakura gets the stupid teme (Sasuke) Zabuza and Haku live in this fic.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, but I do own the oc in this fan fiction.

Chapter 2

the start of a generation of ninjas

"So Kakashi how did it go." The fourth asked his old student.

"well you see Danzo kind of got away." Kakashi replies starching his head.

" I really hate that guy!" muttered the fourth._ Knock knock_

"Yes?"The door opens to reveal Naruto run in with Kobune, Sora and Ino.

"Hey dad can we go to the park yet?" the two brothers ask.

"Sure you can just stay away from Gai. Uncle Kakashi will go with you." A smiling hokage answer. "Oh come on, Do I have to?" whines Kakashi.

"yes and keep that book hidden." Sending a quick look of doom at Kakashi the fourth waves them off.

(At the park)

The group of kids and annoyed jonin arrive at the park and see Hinata, Kiba,

Shikamaru, and Choji playing tag, while sakura is playing with some nameless

civilian children. Soon as they reach the group, Sasuke shows up and comes over

asking if he can play. After they say yes the group plays till sunset in which case they all go home for dinner.

(At the Namikaze compound 2 years later)

Poof "um guys that's the fourth failure today, maybe regular bushins aren't your style."

The boys look at the ground in shame. "But I think I know what to do, watch this."

Shadow clone jutsu a perfect copy of the fourth appeared next to him. "What's the difference?" asked a confused Kobune.

Minato hits the clone and it disappears just as it appeared in the first place. "Now you guys try."

"**Yes!"** three Naruto's and three Kobune's stood smirking.

"Good job boys, now off to bed." After a lot of complaining the boys go to bed and sleep.

"Those two are going to make great ninja one day I just know it; right kushuna?" (Is that right spelling?) "Yes they will after all we are their parents."

[In the boys minds (they both can see each other's minds)]

"How did we wind up in a sewer?" ask the boys at the same time.

"_**Come if you dare."**_ Says two dark voices. The boys walk until they see two huge cages with the word seal on a piece of paper. "_**so you are our containers huh."**_

Standing in front of them are the nine tailed fox and ten tailed wolf.

_Cliff hanger _

_Any questions write them in the review._


	4. a meeting

A meeting

Disclaimers: I do not own naruto but the OCS are all mine.

"_**So these are our containers? The blond looks like a complete imbecile, while the redhead looks like he'd pee his pants if I said… "**_

_**"**_said what?" asks an enraged kobune. '**Hook, line, and sinker.' "**_**Boo"**_ there was a silent wind blowing through the sewers."Was that supposed to scare me you idiotic wolf! Any ways where are we at the moment?"

_**"We are currently in your minds."**_ The four figures stared at each other and the two brothers yelled, "SAY WHAT?"

the kyubbi answered, "_**we are in your mind, your father didn't tell you I assume."**_ A nervous naruto asks shakily" um d-do you guys have a smaller form more like a human?" suddenly the two demons smile and warps into a clone of each boy. Kyubbi has red hair, while jubbi has silver hair. Not to forget the tails.

"_**So how do we look**_?" kobune and naruto sweat dropped and then the two boys decided to leave.

* * *

(Start of the academy two weeks later)

Kobune and naruto stand at the gate of the academy waiting for their father. Kobune is wearing a black cloak with a white lightning bolt running down the back, on top of a black top with a wolf on the front. His pants were black pants with multiple pockets. Baggy enough that he could have quick leg movement.

On his side are three wooden swords, which will be replaced by real ones after the academy.

Naruto looked like the exact opposite of his brother except where kobune has a white lightning bolt naruto has black flames.

Moreover, were kobune ha s a wolf naruto has a fox.

Finally the forth arrived at the gate and then the three wordlessly walked into the academy.

Soon as they get to the schoolyard, Ino and Sora tackle the two boys.

Then the rest of the future clan heirs walk in and everyone starts talking about the years ahead.

The bell rings and its time to start. The kids run to the classroom and take a seat.

The instructor introduced himself "hello class my name is Iruka, and this is the first step to becoming ninja." Now the first thing we will do is spar to see how good you are."

All the ninja hopefuls start to smirk until a nervous kobune raised his hands. "Um sensei, can I use my swords?" He then showed off his wooden blades to his teacher.

"sure you can use them but why three blades?" kobune smiles and says "it's more of a challenge."

So then the class walks out to the sparing ring to begin the matches.

**thats all for now but who should kobune fight against (sasuke or kiba)? naruto will fight the other one.  
**

**Naruto : i wonder what the girls will think about our permant guest?**

**Kobune they'll probably be fine with it, right?**

**dun dun dun ....**

review and something good will happen!


	5. Chapter 5

Summary: what if the fourth was able to stay alive for the cost of another soul of his choosing. I'm going to chose Orochimaru-teme, and Maddara to get eaten. Naruto and Kobune are trained by all the jonin sensei except Kakashi-teme. In addition, Itachi didn't kill his clan but they were killed, Itachi was on a mission. The Yamanka clan and the Namikaze clan have set an arranged marriage so this is going to be a merino fic. Sakura gets the stupid teme (Sasuke) Zabuza and Haku live in this fic.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, but I do own the oc in this fan fiction.

Academy days in Kohona

While the class was talking Kobune pulled Sora aside to tell her about his tenant "Sora I need to tell you something, I old the ten tailed wolf inside of me." But as it turned out she was just like the villagers that hated the boys for there inner demons.

Thus allowing Kobune to activate his demonic and angelic bloodlines except for his wings are black. Iruka stood in the middle of a ring "So for the first match it's Kobune vs. Sasuke." When Kobune walked into the arena everybody including Sasuke gasped.

Kobune ignored them and removed his shroud and ruined shirt. This in turn caused all the girls except the Yamanka twins and a certain pink haired fan girl to squeal. "Um Kobune what happened to your eyes and what is with your wings." Asked a concerned Iruka "simple sensei, my bloodlines have been unleashed, just in time for my fight with Sasuke." Kobune replied with a twisted smirk.

The two boys got into different stances the Uchiha's intercepting fist (don't know if it is real or not I saw it in a fan fic and used it if it was made up I apologize.) then the Namikaze's storming sea style. True to its name Kobune's movements were like a sea, each hit was like a wave. Sasuke with his sharigan blazing dodged or blocked every hit. Deciding to get on the offensive Sasuke jumped back and then ran back in with a leg sweep which Kobune jumped over. His wings propelling him upwards until he looked like a bird then Kobune took out his swords and started spinning downwards towards Sasuke. The only thing visible after the impact was a lone standing silhouette with wings.

Winner Kobune

The fight with Naruto and Kiba were the same in cannon

After the school day ended the four walked home with Kobune and Sora avoiding each others gaze on out of fear the other out of hate. That night inside of Kobune's mind he was glaring at Juubi. "You damn wolf this is your fault, if it wasn't for you Sora wouldn't have broke up with me." The Juubi just sat there and listened to Kobune go on complaining, when he got bored and told him "**stop your groveling, there will be other girls just as good or better than her!**" then Kobune calmed down and asked Juubi to train him to use the ookamigan. "**Fine and thanks to the way your bloodline has awakened you now can control the power of shadows and darkness.**"

2 weeks later at the academy

"Okay its time for another spar." Iruka lead the class outside, Naruto and Ino have the talk and Ino didn't care about kyubbi, leading to Naruto unlocking his bloodlines. His wings were pure white. When Iruka pulled out the names and called them everyone was excited.

Naruto Uzumaki vs. Kobune Namikaze

The two brothers entered the ring and took off into the sky. Kobune took out his swords while Naruto pulled a wooden staff out of nowhere. "Are you ready brother?" the two called out in unison. As they neared each other they swung their weapons leading in a stale mate until Kobune took out his other two swords. Kobune pushed his swords against the staff when Naruto moved the staff so it knocked the swords away from Kobune while it was knocked away as well. So began an exchange of fist and feet until the two decided to take the fight to the ground. When they touched ground Kobune just happened to have a seal on his words that make them appear in his hands. Naruto ran for his staff but when he got there Kobune was standing in front of it smirking "ah ah ah Naruto no staff for you." Kobune then spun his swords around so they made an x-mark across Naruto throat. "Forfeit now." Kobune demanded. Naruto gave up and Kobune put away his swords and tossed Naruto the staff.

Winner Kobune

As the day ended Naruto had a talk with kyubbi. "_Hey kyubbi will you help train me I can't lose to my brother." "__**Sure kit no problem and your bloodline has brought the power of light charka.**__" _

Genin exams

As the time flew by Kobune just meditated on how he should do when it came to his personal jutsu choice. He decides on dark lightning wolf, which is a wolf made of black lightning. "Kobune Namikaze it's your turn." Kobune walks in to the room and performs the replacement, transformation, and shadow clone jutsu. When it came down to his personal choice he asked if it could be done outside. Soon as they got out side he hid his hands in his shroud so a prying sharigan using Sasuke couldn't copy his hand signs. "Darkness style: dark lightning wolf jutsu!" soon as the words left his mouth a wolf the size of Iruka stood next to him. He points at a tree and the wolf destroys the tree. Needless to say he passed. Naruto did the same except he used a white flaming fox.

When everyone finished their test Iruka called out the teams but let's skip until team 7 "Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura." Team 8 "Ino, Shikamaru, and Choji." Team 10 "Kiba, Shino, and Hinata." team 11 "Kobune, Sora and Tayuya." Soon as he said that the lunch bell rung and the new teams got acquainted with each other. Well every team except team 11. Sora and Kobune avoided conversation while Tayuya remembered how she had even gotten to Kohona in the first place.

Flash back (1 year after when Kobune and Naruto unlocked their bloodlines)

Tayuya ran on a rocky road with no shoes and tattered shirt and pants. She had just escaped from the mist village where she had been used as a prostitute by Gato. By the time she reached the village gates she almost passed out before whispering "h-help me." Then she slipped into unconsciousness. After five days she woke up in the hospital wondering where she was. Just then Kobune came in the room to check up on her. Then they started to talk and since then they have been close.

Flash back end

"So tayuya where do you want to go for dinner tonight?" Kobune tired of the silence ask. "How about the dango stand, they have my favorite food. Then after words we can have some fun." Tayuya responded. "Ugh could you two not do that in public? It's bad enough that you are going out with the demon of the village." Kobune growled and replied just because you can't accept me doesn't mean she can't." the bell rang and the teams waited for their sensei. Teams 1-6 left and three minutes later Kurenai, Asuma, and anko walked in and called teams 8, 10, and 11.


	6. Chapter 6

Summary: what if the fourth was able to stay alive for the cost of another soul of his choosing. I'm going to chose orochimaru, and Maddara to go bye bye. Naruto and Kobune are trained by all the jonin senseis except kakashi.

The okamigan can do everything that the rinnengan and sharigan can plus the abilities of the geas.

Team meetings

"So team 11 you three come with me." Ordered a purple haired, large breasted woman with a fishnet shirt, khaki trench coat and short black pants.

'_So this is the second in command of torture and interrogation huh, this ought to be fun! Plus she's smoking hot.' _Thought a dreamy eyed Kobune the rest of the boys in the class and some of the girls were either passed out from a nose bleed or staring daggers at Kobune.

So after they left the team headed to the dango shop to have their team meeting.

"Alright then let's introduce ourselves I'll go first then my name is Anko Mitarashi my likes are torturing those who deserve it, snakes and dango! My dislikes are perverts, my ex-sensei, and finally sexist males. My goal is to help you three fulfill your dream; Now you with the flute on your waist."

Tayuya perked up, she was wearing an all white loose pants, a black fishnet under a white tank top with tribal tattoos on her arms (the designs for her cursed seal) and her flute is black with a white skull on the end of it. To finish it off she has a grey sleeveless hoodie with a musical symbol on the back and two daggers. "My name is Tayuya my likes are playing my flute, Kobune, water, and hawks, my dislikes are perverts, drug lords, pimps and the like, my goals are to kill Gato and to become the best musician ninja in the leaf."

Then Anko points to Kobune and eats a stick of dango in one bite. "My name is Kobune namikaze; my likes are Tayuya, my guitar, sealing arts, my family, wolfs, and lightning. Dislikes include what both of you just said and Danzo for being one of the ones to make my life hell. My goal is to become the three bladed sword masters of the leaf and one of the most feared ninja." Kobune had finally learned how to get his wings back into his body so he now wears a fish net shirt with enough room in the back for his wings to poke out. His cloak was replaced by a black trench coat with a hood, no sleeves and holes in the back. On his arms were seals designs to look like swords; where two of his swords laid in wait. The third sword was attached to his waist along with a chain belt attached to it was a charm of a wolf, a hawk and a lion, representing loyalty, cunning and courage. The right tattoo held lion's heart, the left held wolf's soul, and the sheath on his hip held hawk's mind. The hilt of each blade was their respective animals head.

Sora was up next and she moved the blonde bangs out of her eyes and started to talk "my name is Sora yamanaka; I like flowers, watching storm clouds, wind and singing. My dislikes are kiba inuzaka for being a pervert, and ramen. My dream is to learn all I can about the mind and destroy my enemies that way." Sora had on clothes similar to Anko her pants where long and purple, while she had a bra under her fishnet shirt and a purple trench coat. Her hair is like kallen's from code geass. She also has a scythe strapped to her back.

Anko smiled and said "usually you need to do a teamwork test but I have a better idea." At that all three were intrigued," you have to perform a concert for the ninja in the village tomorrow at 2:00 sharp not to mention sparing against me and lasting for a whole hour. If you pass the team will be called team judgment."

(Back at the academy)

"For every hour we have to wait I will burn one of his books." Said a pissed off Naruto juggling fire balls "Naruto calm down he won't be that late." said a slightly scared sakura . Naruto turns to her a says "trust me on this one I know who our sensei is the famous copy cat ninja kakashi hattake. Three hours tops.' So the three wait for three hours until the door opens and kakashi walks in with his book and says meet me on the roof only to realize that his book is on fire. Kakashi looks up and stares at Naruto who is still juggling fire balls, Holding two fingers up and smiling at him. "Okay why did you burn my book and why are you holding up two fingers?" "simple 1. you where late three hours and for every hour you were late I would burn a book of yours! 2. that is the number of books left." so they all went to the roof top and did introductions. Only differences are sasuke changed itachi to Danzo, and Naruto to changed sakura to Ino.


	7. Chapter 7

Summary: what if the fourth was able to stay alive for the cost of another soul of his choosing. I'm going to chose orochimaru, and Maddara to go bye. Naruto and Kobune are trained by all the jonin senseis except kakashi.

Disclaimer: I do not own any songs I put into this fic

KOBUNE: by the way we are going to perform cooler than me by Mike Posner.

TAYUYA: so enjoy the show!

SORA: now onto the story team judgment signing out!

The real genin exams: the start of the rookie 12

6:59 am training ground 7

Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura are all at the bridge waiting for kakashi when they see a blur in the distance when it gets closer they see kakashi actually on time! Naruto pulls out his staff and gets into a stance. "Okay whoever you are drop the henge kakashi never comes on time to anything." Sasuke and sakura also pull out kunai and shuriken. "Guys relax it is me." Naruto walks up to him and pulls his hair until kakashi starts gritting his teeth "okay it's him, no body could have that hairstyle unless it's a wig." So they put their weapons away. So kakashi tells them about the bell test. While in team 8's training ground kurenai tell them about their test to find and steal kakashi's book. While team 10 has to steal asuma's pack of cigarettes.

In the forest of death there is a lot of living things man eating plants, insects and one man eating tree; the there are your lions tigers and bears, oh my is that no it couldn't be the teenage mutant ninja turtles! If you were to listen close enough you could hear the sounds of chopping.

"Stupid CHOP man-eating plants SLICE." Sora keeps cutting every thing that wasn't human with her scythe. "Sora I'd like it if you didn't slice up everything thank you." Anko jumped down with her arms over her chest. "Sorry sensei won't happen again." Now onto more important things follow me." So they follow her to a tower where they walk in and it's an arena." Here is where we will fight. The forest is we train. And Sora no slicing the wild life." So the three get into stances that flow well together. While Anko gets into her stance. A random leaf blows in and as soon as it hits the ground they take off.

Each one sticking to their element Kobune's quick hits like lightning. Sora's move flowing like water and Tayuya's spinning moves like wind. Anko stuck to her element earth and block while hitting hard. This continued for 20 minutes before they decided to move on to ninjutsu. By the end of that there were multiple holes and cuts in the arena.

The only thing left was weapons. Kobune pulled out his swords, Tayuya pulled out her daggers and Sora pulled out her scythe. Anko pulled out a pair of kusarigama. When Anko threw the chain at Sora she jumped over it but didn't look back to see it curve and come back around to wrap her up. But before it hit her Kobune grabbed it and stuck a kunai through it. All three charged her and held a blade at some part of her body. "Nice job guys I was at 55% of my full power." The new team judgment left for their favorite food dango and pocky! "Alright guys we have two hours until the show starts so go home get a shower and be at the ninja bar at 2:00."

Naruto walks into the compound fuming while ino skips into the house. "So it seems as if little Naruto had a tough time with his exam." Naruto turns and glares then walks away. While mumbling something about mutts bugs and a stuck up hyuga (yes hinata is a typical hyuga, it's my story deal with it) "Kobune be nicer to your brother." Sora says while hitting his arm. "Whatever lets go practice our songs."

At the club

Anko stands on stage and looks out into the crowd. "Alright get ready for the new team judgment."

Kobune starts playing the guitar his hood over his head with his wings out, Tayuya playing her flute. While Sora steps up to the mike. "Ready 1, 2, and 3" Kobune starts singing

_if I could write you a song,_

_and make you fall in love,_

_I would already have you up under my arm._

_I used to pull all my tricks,_

_I hope that you like this._

_but you probably won't,_

_you think you're cooler than me._

_you got designer shades,_

_just to hide your face and _

_you wear them around like _

_you're cooler than me._

_and you never say hey_

_,  
or remember my name.  
its probably cuz,_

_you think you're cooler than me.  
_

Sora started to sing the first verse

_you got your hot crowd,  
shoes on your feet,_

_and you wear them around,_

_like they ain't shit._

_but you don't know,  
the way that you look,  
_

_when your steps _

_make_

_that  
_

_much  
_

_noise._

see I got you,  


_all figured out,  
_

_you need everyone's eyes just to feel seen.  
_

_girl, your so vain,  
_

_you probably think that this song is about you.  
_

_don't you? don't you?  
_

then both start singing

_if I could write you a song,_

_and make you fall in love,_

_I would already have you up under my arm._

_I used to pull all my tricks,_

_I hope that you like this._

_but you probably won't,_

_you think you're cooler than me._

you got designer shades,

_just to hide your face and _

_you wear them around like, _

_you're cooler than me._

_and you never say hey,_

_or remember my name._

_it's probably cuz, _

_you think you're cooler than me._

Then kobune does verse two

_you got your hot crowd,_

_switching your walk,  
_

_and you don't even look when you pass by.  
_

_but you don't know,  
_

_the way that you look.  
_

_when your steps make  
_

_that  
_

_much  
_

_noise._

and don't you dare act like you don't know,  


_know what's up,  
_

_cuz your nose is up.  
_

_I'm approaching up.  
_

_like I can't give you winter in the summer  
_

_or summer in the winter  
_

_Miami in December  
_

_trying to look bored in them Dior's.  
_

_she probably is,  
_

_Was acting shallow 'til she found out  
_

_how deep that my pockets is  
_

_Mrs. pre-Madonna, this is your reminder  
_

_That I think you're fine, but I'm finer_

'Cause it sure seems  


_('Cause it sure seems)  
_

_You got no doubt  
(That you got no doubt)  
_

_But we all see  
(We all see)  
_

_You got your head in the clouds  
(Clouds)_

__then all three sing

_if I could write you a song,  
_

_and make you fall in love,  
_

_I would already have you up under my arm.  
_

_I used to pull all my tricks,  
_

_I hope that you like this.  
_

_but you probably won't,  
_

_you think you're cooler than me._

you got designer shades,  


_just to hide your face and  
_

_you wear them around like,  
_

_you're cooler than me.  
_

_and you never say hey,  
_

_or remember my name.  
_

_its probably cuz, _

_you think you're cooler than me._

By the time they where done the whole crowd went wild with excitement. The namikaze and yamanaka clans were cheering the loudest.

The next day the team had went and got custom jackets kobune's read guilt in angel, sora's read reaper; and tayuya's read demon. They also had costume changes kobune's jacket was white with black lightning bolts all around; on the shoulders were his two clan symbols. He wore all his swords at his waist.

Next was tayuya who got specialized gloves where if she added chakra her bladescame out and her flute was replaced by a harmonica that hung from her neck.

While sora got her jacket were the end was jagged and the scythe held seals that could shoot darts laced with posin. Each also got face mask that cover the lower half of their face with a freakish smile on it.

The team headed to the hokage tower to get their photos and first mission. During the group photo every one had their backs turned and their heads turned side ways so you could see their face. Anko not being left out put fear judgment on her jacket. When they went to the hokage for their mission they gave the photo to the fourth who fell with laughter. Then gave them chasing the demon cat tora.

"here kitty kitty, here girl, we won't hurt you; much." Called a sadistic sora while tora was in an alleyway hiding while a shadow was creeping up behind it. Out of the shadow sprang kobune with a scratch on his right eye. "got you ya stupid cat!" a minute later they were in the tower dropping off the cat. "your next mission babysitting at the orphanage."

"This isn't that hard these kids are pretty nice" said tayuya who was playing go fish with some eight year olds and kobune was playing house with the younger kids while sora was playing boardgames with the nine and ten year olds. " easy for you to say your not giving a lot of horseback rides and piggy back rides while getting your hair pulled." Kobune yelled while playing horsey with shadow clones taking care of the rest. "don't be a wuss kobune; king me." said sora while

playing checkers.

An hour later a beat up kobune drags himself into the shower then goes to bed. Naruto does the same a minute later.


	8. Chapter 8

I'd like to point out that I realized a few slip ups like getting Tayuya(water) and Sora's(wind) elements confused a couple of chapters ago. In addition, the relationship between Naruto and Kobune is like Zeke and Yoh's from Shaman King. The okamigan unlocks powers in certain situations so it is not over powered. (Unlock/ darkness and gravity elements = feel a deep emotion that effects mental state. Sharingan/ genjutsu = after having a near death experience. Geas = unlocks when user has put every ounce of willpower into a task causing mental strain.)

**Disclaimer: I do not own any songs I put into this fic or Naruto.**

Deep inside the dark recesses of Kobune's mind the Jubi plots to gain the rest of his power by somehow absorbing the Kyubi. Only question is how? Then with his immense knowledge, he remembers the light that Naruto currently holds in his body causes insanity unknown to anyone but him.

'_**Yes with that power influencing the boy I can easily convince the pup to kill him by taking his soul and kyubi's power with it making me complete. Sorry brother but only one of us will survive.'**_ (Yes, they are brothers whose real names are Akuinnen (evil destiny) and Kyouchou (evil omen)) then out of the darkness walks Kobune.

"Alright why did you call me here I've got to rest up for tomorrow's missions." Jubi growls out a warning before starting **"your brother is slowing descending into madness thanks to the light, only you can stop him using the darkness." **Kobune just looked at him and laughed, "What's next I have to absorb his soul to purify it?" **"Well yeah are you reading my mind or something? There are a set of gloves that you must find before the time arises, (**zeke's gloves from shaman king need a name)**.**

**You must keep this from everyone for the time being." **Kobune still was wary of Jubi but he was too tired to care "fine whatever I'll deal with it later now let me sleep."

The next morning Kobune watched Naruto making sure that Jubi was not crazy, in human standards at least. "Well let's get going already Kobune, Anko and Sora will kill us if we are late. I still cannot believe how much they have in common." Tayuya walks down stairs and heads straight for the door already knowing that there was food in the tower.

Kobune was taken out of his chair and dragged along mumbling about 'scary women in my life going to kill me one day'. Naruto simply drank his coffee and walked out heading for team 7's training ground.

**Tower inside the forest of death**

Kobune and Tayuya slip inside the door where a counter was just reaching 5 seconds. Sighing they both turned when the door slammed shut and a spotlight turned on them "nice of you to be on time we thought we'd have to hunt you down." Said two seductively feminine voices followed by hissing and something wrapping around their legs. Suddenly they were pulled off into the middle of the arena already on their guard for what happens next. However, unexpectedly they feel a set of lips on their own and the lights come on, Anko and Sora are standing their smiling. "GOTCHA! Now let's start practicing while our clones train."

The girls wait until Kobune gets everything set up and then get on stage and tune up.

_(Breaking the habit Linkin Park)_

_Memories consume  
Like opening the wound  
I'm picking me apart again  
_A clone of Sora rips apart one of Kobune clones only to be stabbed by a clone of Tayuya in the back before dispelling. A storm of jutsus are flung around taking out 5 clones at a time.

_You all assume  
I'm safe here in my room  
Unless I try to start again  
I don't want to be the one  
The battles always choose  
'Cause inside I realize  
That I'm the one confused  
I don't know what's worth fighting for  
Or why I have to scream.  
I don't know why I instigate  
And say what I don't mean.  
I don't know how I got this way  
I know it's not alright.  
So I'm breaking the habit,  
I'm breaking the habit  
Tonight_

The clones keep fighting it out until they are reduced to one of each left standing. Each one ready to react to the slightest movement, Anko decides to throw down a stick of dango right in the middle of them giving them a signal. _  
Clutching my cure  
I tightly lock the door  
I try to catch my breath again  
I hurt much more  
Than anytime before  
I had no options left again  
I don't want to be the one  
The battles always choose  
'Cause inside I realize  
That I'm the one confused  
I'll paint it on the walls  
'Cause I'm the one that falls  
I'll never fight again  
And this is how it ends_

**Three-blade style: carnage dash** kobune's clone charges swinging all three blades in circular arcs.

**Reaper's harvest **Sora's clone swings her scythe catching the three swords in a stand still.

**Unlimited knife rain **Tayuya's clone unleashes a hundred knives down on the two.

_Don't know what's worth fighting for  
Or why I have to scream.  
I don't know why I instigate  
And say what I don't mean.  
I don't know how I got this way  
I know it's not alright.  
So I'm breaking the habit,  
I'm breaking the habit  
Tonight_

_I don't know what's worth fighting for  
Or why I have to scream  
But now I have some clarity  
to show you what I mean  
I don't know how I got this way  
I'll never be alright  
So, I'm breaking the habit  
I'm breaking the habit  
I'm breaking the habit  
Tonight _

Ironically, right after the song ended there was an explosion from the battling clones who finally decided to finish fooling around. "Okay now it is time to collect missions for the day. On the other hand, we could send out multiple clones to do our missions for us, while we request a C-rank mission."

The group heads out into the forest where the animals start bowing to them out respect. "Wow ever since Sora stopped slicing things up the animals seems to love us." observes Anko with a small smirk on her face. Once they reach the tower after nearly killing the villagers, they head to the missions office.

"Team Judgment here for our next set of missions and we would like to request a C-ranked after these are complete sir" Anko salutes in a respectful tone that she only uses with the Hokage. "Alright here are today's missions I should have the C-rank in two hours although it might be with team 7." "Wait you mean we have to work with that stupid pervert and his wimps no way in hell."

Kobune slightly irritated from the villagers earlier states "Sensei one of those wimps happens to be my idiot brother and only I insult him. But we will do as you ask and wait for them father."

Soon after, he gets whacked on the back of the head. "Who told you to make decisions around here we out number you three to one. Beside if anyone is the leader it's me!" Sora yells with a hand inching toward her scythe.

"Why would that be exactly? Have you even got a shred of leadership in you?" ask Kobune with a smirk.

"Knock it off we are still in the Hokage's presence! I am sorry for their actions." Anko replies with a kunai at each of their necks forcing them to bow. "We will get out of your hair."

While the team leaves out, they bump into Konohamaru, Udon, and Moegi who each seem to idolize the three gennin for different reasons mainly because they all showed off by roof hopping with the kids on their backs. The team decides to help them 'train' by playing 'ninja' also buying them all matching brown scarfs that are decorated with green leaves in the wind, and used konohamaru's scarf as a set of belts with the village symbol on a buckle. As the time passes the three kids go home to their mothers, and team judgment heads back to the tower for their mission.

When they reach the tower they see Tora run by them in a blur followed by a painful screeching sound of a banshee otherwise known as Sakura Haruno, Leading to Tora leaping in Sora's arms.

"Hey Tora did you run off again? You know how Lady Shijimi gets." All the while the cat looks over to team 7 and smiles an evil grin. "HEY GIVE US THE CAT BACK." Yells a furious pink loud speaker with legs and arms, But when she gets close to the one team you don't want to get mad (I mean seriously each one is deadly with a blade) she finds herself on the ground kissing the carpet, "Seriously we are inside a building no need to be so loud, and since Tora likes us better we will finish your mission for you." says Tayuya with her hands behind her back flipping the whole team off. By the time they are done talking the office is right in front of them. They wait for the secretary to let them in and see Lady Shijimi waiting. "Team judgment reporting for mission sir" says Sora in a mock salute still trying to assert her position as team captain even though everyone knows it is Tayuya since Kobune's whipped like no tomorrow plus she is the saner one on the team. "Ok and why do you have Tora which was team 7's mission?" ask Minato, "Easy they couldn't handle it isn't that right kitty" says Kobune who leans back before either feline or cat loving teammate can mar his face. "What have I told you about provoking Tora?" "Relax sora you'll pop a blood vessel otherwise."

Anko slaps them both on the head "didn't we have this happen an hour ago, at least tayuya is acting professional." Team 7 then walks in ready for the next mission. Lady Shijimi takes Tora and leaves. "I'm giving you a joint C rank mission to wave country, the client will explain when he comes in." Tazuna stumbles in clearly a little drunk. "The names Tazuna you will take me back to wave and protect me while I build my bridge; Although, I am not sure about the pet monkey with pink hair or the duck". As you can guess, the mentioned gennin tried to attack if not for Kakashi holding them back. "I think I like this guy should be a fun mission!" states tayuya laughing while holding her stomach.


End file.
